


Let's Get Down to Business

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, Mulan (1998) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Parker has been acting weird, even for Parker.





	Let's Get Down to Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very late) Christmas present for "meneleth"

“Are you cooking tonight?” asked Parker, hopping onto the kitchen countertop.

“Plannin’ on it,” said Eliot.

“Can we have Mongolian Barbeque?”

“Parker, that takes days to make,” he protested.

“Then, can we do Chinese?”

“ _No_ ,” he said, then softened. “But I do have a wok. I can do a Chinese-style stir fry.”

She grinned, “You’re the best!” and bounced off, leaving a bemused Eliot behind her.

*

“Parker,” said Nate, with a tone of fond exasperation, “This is the third time you’ve left your hairbrush on my nightstand before a job. Do we need to have another talk about bedrooms as personal spaces?”

“No,” she said, taking the brush back. “And it’s just in case.”

“In case of what?”

“In case we need to defeat the Huns,” said Parker, and Nate decided to let it go.

*

“That’s a lovely top,” said Sophie, smiling. “I like the dragon design – and it’s nice to see you wearing something that’s not black.”

“Red is for good luck,” Parker agreed. “Now I just have to wait for one of the dragons to come to life as a lizard, and give me advice on fighting!”

Sophie frowned. “I’m not sure that’s likely. Why don’t you try listening to Nate? He’s a little lizard-like, sometimes.”

“ _He can hear you_ ,” said Nate, on the comms.

*

“Dishonor on you!” Parker told their mark, when they’d caught him. “Dishonor on your cow!”

Nate, Sophie and Eliot exchanged confused looks – until Hardison snorted a laugh, and they all turned to look at him instead.

“Didn’t I tell you that Parker’s been watching _Mulan_ every night for the past month?” he said.

Eliot glared. “Pick a different movie.”

“But—” Parker began, but Hardison caught her arm.

“It’s okay, mama. I’ve been meaning to show you _Lilo & Stitch_…”

THE END


End file.
